I AM YOUR DJ
by ZomBbirthday
Summary: either everyone will love this or come after me with shitty refrigerated swords meh. either way basicly Bro finds out Dave has some serious kninks and teaches him a few new ones, warnings of breath play, dirty talk extremely smutty smut and smuppets


i own nothing that is all

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Dave was to the say the least bloody fucking pissed, the texas heat was blistering and he was fighting with bro on the top of their complex, a black top complex at that, the heat made the scent of the hot tar crap sticky and almost unbearably so, he had no idea why bro was so dead set on doing this, he didnt question it though, instead he lunged forward with a great thrust of his blade trying to ignore how he was losing grip due to the sweat on his hands, of course as Bro grabbed his wrist and dodged the blade it all became to clear that dave's head just was not in the game. "Bro man its to damn hot for this shit."  
>the other went still and quiet for a moment grinning maddly back and Dave thought he wouldnt get an answer and was about to continue when Bro laughed darkly and said with a bit of malice:<br>"getting to hot for you huh?" Bro's grin widend eerily from behind those black lenses and then hissed as he twisted Dave's wrist uncomfortably as he curled him tightly to his chest "waters getting just right for me man."  
>Dave goaned unable to think properly with the pain shooting up his arm coupled by Bro's rediculous amount of body heat, if that wasnt enough to make him feel vomit turn in his gut he realized daftly that he had dropped the blade in his venture and now bro was drawing his sword across his throat in a quick gesture telling Dave he'd lost.<br>Dave growled and elbowed the other hard, he hit the older right below the ribs it was an uncool move, a sore loser move but his anger over rode his cool and so as Dave was released a held breath and a now pissed off Bro coughed he growled a very deep "what the fuck man?"  
>Dave huffed turning to the other"i said i didnt want to do this shit right now but fuck you can never just back off."<br>"pull your panties outta your twat...you need to strengthen your skills or you'll never be near talented enough to compete with me on my level."  
>suddenly bro was up and on him, hand wrapped around Dave's pale throat sending them both to the ground with a pained grunt from the smaller boys mouth, bro's knee coming down on the younger boys thigh with bruising force before sliding away leaving bro stratling the other and using the same pressure as before to hold the other down by that slim neck, fingers clenched lightly in dominance, his free hand supporting his body weight,<br>all anger left dave the heat from the pavement bit his bare arms and back, the thin tshirt quickly becoming useless against the radiating heat, he tried to move away from the sensation only to be forced back down with enough force for his head to smack the tar top hard enough to make his eyes blur and his breath catch, he wanted to feel that anger but he just couldnt. not as he began to realize the position they were in, "get off!" Dave growled as he unwillingly locked eyes with bro through their glasses and ignoring the laced in panic that made his voice waver the smallest amount, his heart rate increased, a shiver racked the smaller frame.  
>confusion crossed bro's eyes for a split second before he was amused again.<br>"you scared?" it was asked so mockingly, so fake this was a new game and dave felt himself losing slowly and it was alarmingly good...  
>dave felt the pressure in his abdomen shifting, his fists clench nostils flared as a hot unsmellable sense came over his nose, it was almost to much, fresh sweat broke over his flesh "Stop bro fuck!"<br>"No...not afraid..."  
>Dave's hands flew to bro's wrist now, genuwine fear curling up his spine like a snake,he knew he was acting to serious, that Bro was finding the flaws in this and seeing something that Dave was trying tooth and nail to keep under wraps Dave trusted Bro with his life, so it wasnt the fear of Bro hurting him or choking him out...no it wasnt that at all and if Dave knew it Bro most deffinately knew it.<br>it became a desprate trying to pry and/or wrench to get bros arm away from him, in his defense he did struggle valantly with the one toned limb, but of course it only was using up his energy as bro pressed harder on the others throat at a slow pace, letting the hold get tighter and tighter till dave was only weakly clinging to the others forearm with a spacey glazed look.  
>"what is this new devolpement dave?"<br>Dave swallowed unwilling to even atempt an answer to Bro's mocking tone as he continued his task at hand, instead he tryed to block him out (and failing terribly) as the older strider smirked, leaning forward till his breath washed over Dave's face, and so the smaller could make out those identical Red irsises through the pointy dim lenses, could see the scrutiny and evaluations, Dave gasped sharply eyes going wide as he seen the connections, seen the wheels in Bro's mind turning, Dave couldn't even speak and yet here he was attempting, attempting misserably because the pressure had built to the point of blocking his wind pipe, and some how the sound of his own strangled groans made it worse! his body jerked and his eyes lolled uppwards slowly and he mouthed "fuck" as Bro caught the snap of Dave's hips "could this be...pleasure dave?" Bro hned a warm sexual tone "no..." and it was whispered in his ear as his hands were collected and brought above his head being held quite easily. Dave felt to hot, his skin to tight, to much his lips moved trying to ask for bro just to let go, that he wouldnt understand...but oh god he knew. he KNEW and he wasnt STOPPING! it was so wrong! why the fuck did it feel this good? just like how he imagened only a millions times better.  
>"i believe its more like ...bliss."<br>dave could feel the edges of darkness creeping in, his limbs numbed out, the world began to get surreal and almost vibrate where there was everything and nothing at once and all thee feeling in the world was in his jeans, tight coils of pure bliss, god... bliss..the way bro had uttered that one precious word had Dave's hip pushed forward again pushing up on his brothers thigh in a manor that was to deliciuos for it to be wrong and it all halted, it all came to a very dramatic silent screaming end as Dave Strider did the unthinkable infront of his secret obsession, He came. Hard.  
>Body convosing vioelently as fuck as pleasure and relief flowed all his dead senses, his hips trembling snapping and some how finding a beautiful friction with each powerful jut of seamen being exspelled fom his body till he lay there almost limp(save for the slight trembling he couldn't stop) and gasping realizing to slow for himself that Bro had let go and was standing over him, the other strider stood over him palming himself through his jeans, he shook his head and moved away.<br>"when you can breath again ill be in my room, oh but hit the showers first there sport."  
>!1!<br>Dave felt the water pour over him, hot as possible (bro had obviously snuck a quick shower before dave had seen him and used the hot water), finially the heat presented itself, stinging his flesh as he washed quickly afraid of the stench of sweat and cum on his skin, it was like it was stuck directly into his nostrils, when he was some what satisfied he wrapped a towel around his waist to go see bro, he could so cover this up, make it right listen Bro, you like smuppets, Dave strider likes a little asphyxia. chill man right? no issues.  
>"yo" Dave said leaning against the open door, Bro aknowledged him from his futon as he rose to approach dave.<br>"wanna tell me what that shit was upthere?"  
>"so you found out my dirty secret i like to be choked, i did try to get you to stop."<br>..."thats all man?"  
>"yeah, what you think its something else?" Dave laughed but it was a bit to tried to stay firm regaurdless "be real you liar."<br>"this isnt happening"obviously denial and anoiance would have to come out to try and get out of the direction this was trying to go. "this conversations game over jerk."  
>"the fuck its is" Bro suddenly pinned Dave face down on the desk. "i hate liars dave."<br>"what do you think it is?"  
>"you tell me." For the first time in a long time Bro sounded actually mad, and if he needed more proof the hand holding his wrists to this back tightend and pushed allowing the tendrils of pain to travel and make dave hiss.<br>"i dont even know what your asking."  
>"who is she?"<br>"what?" was that jealousy?  
>"Who does that to you dave?"<br>"no one dumbass...i do it to myself-  
>"theres no way, you'd lose grip to much for it to finish you like that, someone had to have taught you."<br>"some jerks at school were talking about how good it feels as your...as i..."  
>"well i..."was he really going to say it?<br>"you what "  
>"i um...help it along when i choke myself."<br>Dave was red, his face was so hot he could almost see it on his own cheeks.  
>"how is that." Bro had that deep voice, the baratone from the roof the one he had used with bliss, oh fuck was it music, it was an ill beat that needed a soft plush ass to pound..<br>"dude you know." his own voice cracked his cool slipped as a exhale went over his neck and a mental image of what he desired of bro flashing in his head, he moaned softly.  
>"say it then." Dave growled at that, he wished he'd been smart enough to put on pants he could feel the towel on his waist shifting, his man hood starting to react to the rough play, Bro's voice and touch.<br>"I have to masterbate usually."  
>"and what was so different about me choking you."<br>"jegus bro enough, this shit is stupid."  
>t h i s<p>

i s

s t u p i d "why did it get you off dave? you came so quick, shoulda seen your face."  
>"shit...s-stop."<br>"are you embarassed, ashamed?"  
>"no, Gog your an asshole."<br>"are you attracted to me?"  
>"what? what the he- why would you assume that?" even to himself it aounded rushed, forced and nervous Bro shifted, pressed his hips hard into the others towel clad ass.<br>W.T.F?  
>was bro hard? no way one of those stupid swords must be attached to his...hip? mabybe the hilt had shifted and was now between them. he couldn't assume this was really happening, what would have spured this? this had to be a joke...<br>"because,i think your looking for a piece of me you've never had before."  
>Dave shuttered as Brodderick ground against him, building a slow rythm as he stroked the slighters side, finger tips slipping over smooth flesh, from his ribs down to his cut hip, bro held it tight and pushed harder causing Dave to melt, he moaned wontonly, his eyes screwed shut "oh fuck."<br>"you like that?"  
>Dave nodded "i guess."<br>" you guess? turn around here Dave." dave obeyed as he was released, allowed to move, but try as he might he couldnt bring himself to look at Bro, not even through the black tinted shades, so the shock of a warm mouth covering his was enough to cause a slight gasp, which Bro took advantag of imediately opening mouth and pushed his tongue inside the others lips briefly before pulling back into a hot mouthing session, nibbling those soft warm lips before him, and slididing his own now wet mouth over dave's slowly sensually making dave shiver, and groan hotly, Bro put a hand behind Daves head and deepened the kiss again, letting himself moan into Daves mouth as he laved his tongue over Dave's internal workings. the younger boy jerked away "You found out..." Dave breathed soft and rushed "yeah," the other shrugged with a smirk.  
>"i read your journal, some intense shit in that thing, wicked rymes..."<br>oh god dave thought his eyes going wide staring brazingly into the others calm stare as he continued the list of contents in his composition book,  
>"ill comics..."Bro grinned widely staring Dave down, pressing their bodies close as he planted a warm quick kiss on the other, so that his mouth moved on the others skin as he spoke "but my favorite thing was those thoughts, your fantasies..."<br>Dave swallowed hard. "so...you've read it all."  
>"most, i read things that was about to me."<br>the younger man felt the blush on his face deepen as bro rutted against him, "i figured if you felt the same way it was okay for me to drop my act and start acting on my own insticts and needs."  
>"oh yeah?"<br>Bro nodded "and in the first order of business is to get you tied down nice and tight to my matress." "lets make that happen." dave said as camly as possible before he was roughly thrown onto the futon,  
>bro was on him again before he could blink, strapping the other strider down quickly with a discarded belt and attaching it to the railing of the would be head board.<br>"you've made it all to easy for me havent you?"bro asked in daves ear before grabbing the towel and pulling it open to expose daves lithe form.  
>"sh-damn it...this isnt fair."<br>"what?"  
>"i just realized i can't touch you."<br>Bro shook hiss head "nope. consiter it punishment for lying and keeping secrets from your big brother."  
>"dick wad."<br>bro shrugged unfazed as he pulled off his own shirt to reveal his perfectly chiseled abs and pecks, dave felt himself salivating at the sight his heart skipping a beat, sure he had seen his brother nude before, for christ sake they lived in Texas heat. but this was different, bro was stripping for him, bro was quite literally making a show of slipping off the materials he wore, even popping his hips in a way that had dave almost drooling as he removed those black pants by posstioning himself between Daves thighs and holding himself up on one hand to push them of, The younger striders eyes widend as he seen bro's manhood peeking from the waist of his last article of clothes, bro chuckled when he seen Daves expressiopn and reached down to hold his cock to his body as he pulled it out of his boxer briefs... it was big, thick, and heavy against the crook of daves leg and groining,the slighter was in awe as he watched as his older bro stroked himself to hardness before completely removing his underwear.  
>"liking what you see?"<br>dave nodded "who wouldn't?"  
>"good point." bro grinned before getting up and crossing the room towards the door.<br>Dave's mind flew, was it a joke? was it a sick test? shit and there he had went and said all this shit and bro wins this wierd little game again doesnt he?  
>" relax i'll be right back. i think i have some lube in the bathroom."<br>every muscel in dave's body relaxed on que with his brothers words, his uncool panic desolved into peace, and he laid there waiting, staring through the dark lenses at the several holes in the drop board cealing, he wondered vaguely how his glasses had even stayed on, glancing around he grit his teeth to see a huge plush ass in his face near the wall. and a nasal dong resting on his hip. bro had to many of these naked puppet freaks! dave shifted to try and move away from the nose pressed against his all to sensitive skin. of course that backfired some how and the damn thing was now 1/2 way ontop of him its stupid bright red nose inches from his dick. "touch it and die." dave hissed as if the stuffed plushy assed thing was alive, one could never tell with bro's sick fetish toys...  
>dave atempted again to roll his hips away but agian the smuppet only fell forward more and now its face was all up on Dave's erection. "what you couldn't wait for me?"<br>Dave shot a look at his brother that was hidden by the shades. "call off your attack freak.'  
>"awww, he just wants to play too."<br>that condisending tone was not what dave wanted to hear, he was about to curse bro out when the other flash stepped over and grabbed the smuppet by the nose and stroked it as if it were indeed a phalus, "I dont think you have ever just given them a chance dave."  
>Bro slide the nose up Dave's shaft slowly, then pressed it tight to the length and stroked the other in his plam along with the smuppets nose.<br>"that- is disgusting!"  
>"nah, actually i'm finding this extremely hot." bro popped the lube open and drizzled the fluid onto the joined flesh and ...plush...stroking them together more quickly, the lube ozzed down and over bro's fingers onto dave's groin,<br>Dave moaned softly glaring at the stupid crushed face of the smuppet, annoyed even as bro slid two fingers from his free hand into his mouth and told him to suck them, dave looked up at bro and pressed his teeth against Bro's fingers threateningly.  
>In response bro curled his and pressed on the muscel under dave's tongue cause the other a little pain, the message was simple, "bite me and i will hurt you back." after a moment moved his tongue over bro's fingers, lapping at the others knuckles slowly then pulling them up and into his mouth no longer holding the other with his teeth.<br>Bro sighed appreciatively and pressed his fingers deeper almost gagging dave, he pulled them back out half way before pushing them in again, it became a rythme, in, out, in, slow, wet, his thumb stroked his jaw, out, in deeper, out, dave's member twitched as a shutter went through his entire body, the realization of what was being done almost enough to draw him to orgasim, Dave moaned around the digits softly pressing his tongue between him and curling it around the digit in a hard suction.  
>"get to know your decent with your mouth." The older strider teased.<br>Bro dipped the saliva dampned digits in the pool of lube in Dave's groin, before moving lower to press his index to the tight puker of flesh, at this dave gasped out loud, the sensation different from how it felt when it was his own fingers, Bro pushed his digit in slow, watching Dave's face as he took in the pleasure, working him over gently before adding a second digit to the first, Bro couldnt hold back a smile at the way Dave moaned as the the pads of Bro's fingers were drug slowly and softly over his sweet spot.  
>"fuuuck." Dave growled softly, there was now another digit pushing into him, finding rythme with its counter parts, hitting Dave's spot over and over and oh god!<br>"i'm gonna cum!" dave gasped and Bro moved away, moved lower both hands hidden,  
>"not yet dave," fuck his voice was hot, breathy and low almost feral. " i have a little more preping to do to, and your gonna be a good boy, your gonna love it, thank me for it, then your gonna ride my dick like a champ," "whatever floats your boat man."Dave shrugged annoyed with being denied his orgasm and trying to hide his enthusiam about what was going to happen next.<br>Dave felt something larger and softer then bro's fingers probbing at him, but it was to small to be his shaft, Dave frowned and tried to sit up to investigate just what the fuck his brother was rubbing and pressing into his ass, but a strong hand held him down.  
>"not until i get it in."<br>"what the fuck?"  
>Bro grinned down at the other watching as curiousity turned to uncaring and pleasured as the thing started to slide in, it went deeper then bro's fingers and the thickness was just enough to streatch him that little bit more, the well slickened thing was cool and for a moment Dave thought maybe Bro had dildo's stashed and Dave had some how nver found them, that is until his prostate was pressed and worked against hard and all his muscels clenched around the iteam inside him making him moan so loud it almost muffled the Squeak of a squeaker, all the blood in Dave's face drained and he when even whiter then normal.<br>"oh fucking A!"  
>"you like the way it feels."<br>"get it out!"  
>"no, i think you look extremely sexy."<br>"fuck yo-AHH" Bro shoved the Smuppet deeper, pulled it out half way and repeated it, successfully and whole heartedly fucking Dave with a bright red Smuppet, with ever thrust in the fucking thing gave a squeak and Bro was almost insanely giggling with delight, watching the smuppets Dong like snout appear and disappear quickly in and out of Dave's Body.  
>"wholey shit."Dave moaned gripping his bindings tight as he felt the blow each time to his nerves, leaving an airy blinding white pleasure behind, till he was begging for more, faster harder he was so close, so on edge that he was panting hard as he pushed down on the nose as it entered him. "oh goood oh fuck i hate you bro..."<br>The older strider chuckled as he retracted his toy and tossed it into the floor to attack Dave's inner thigh licking and sucking the flesh as he ground his blood engorged cock into the mattress for a moment before leveling up with dave and holding his wrists. "thank me."  
>"oh fuck you." a shiver shook Dave's body as Bro's shft pulsed against his groin,<br>Bro smiled "i'm trying...thank me."  
>..."thank you."Dave swolled his pride as his hands were released and bro was tugging him up onto his knees, Bro possitioned himself to sit with his back against the wall, his legs spread out he gestured for Dave to come to him, and he was stunned when Dave dropped to his hands and crawled to him, stopping to nuzzle Bro's thigh and erection.<br>"get up here." Bro spoke softly brushing back a few strands of hair.  
>Dave pulled himself up, holding Bro's shoulder tight as he strattled the older striders waist and planting a rough kiss on the other. Bro was already possitioning him, shifting his hips and rubbing his hard-on over Dave's entrance, eliting deep moans from both parties,<br>"ready yet?" Brodderick asked softly almost unsure maybe hoping this is truely what dave had wanted.  
>"i think so man...go slow."<br>"hey, your in the drivers seat for a reason..." he looked away"i'd never hurt you on purpose...if you don't wanna-"  
>"shutup...i want this...i really really want this." Dave pulled Bro's face to look him in the yes and pressed his fore head to the others, before planting a slow gentle kiss on those soft lips "i want you..." Dave moaned as he pressed himself down on Bro's waiting erection, sliding down it aganizingly slow trying to both adjust and enjoy the sensation of finially being taken by the only man he had truely loved.<br>it seemed like forever before flesh met flesh and they were completely joined,  
>Bro pressed his hips up, his hands sliding up Dave's thighs to rest at the others hips. "you ok?"<br>"...hurts alittle." Dave spoke softly, already trying to move but bro held him still "not until youre good and ready."  
>Dave huffed with a smirk "Bitch i been ready...i've known so long this is what i wanted," then he did move, a short fluid motion upwards then down again shuttering as he was entered, and oh god how he felt every nerve buz excitedly as Bro let out a little groan, a slow rythme started to build between them Dave's body getting use to the friction and feelings, Bro trying to be paitent as he contented himself to watch their bodies met, his tongue laving his lips at the naughty sight of his engorged member being taken inside the smaller strider, loving the way Dave's thighs trembled and the way his chest heaved as he tried to hold his breath akwardly...<br>"your not relaxed enough." Dave's cheeks flushed brighter red and Bro smiled "it's ok man geez dont get upset..." Bro lent forward and messaged Dave's lower back as he pressed upwards into him smoothly meeting the others moves easily enough, Dave braced himself on Bro's broad sholders gasping when a volt of pleasure shot up his spin, the movments grew harsher Dave effeciently bouncing himself on his brothers cock, swearing and moaning wontonly, and for as unironic and slutty as he sound bro loved it, loved the way Dave's eyes were falling shut, and how he bit at his bottom lip and let his head fall back when Bro kissed his throat in sloppy rough kisses "fucking gorgeous Dave strider." dave bit his lip in response, moaning loudly as Bro hit his sweet spot repeatedly and powerfully "holey fuck. oh god...fuck me."  
>Bro shivered, sure he'd heard dave's excessive potty mouth before hell he had been the one to teach him those naughty words but man was it hot to hear them like that, all rushed and out of breath, "ooooooh, yeah."<br>"jegus you sound sexy as fuck." Bro growled pressing himself closer to dave before throwing him down, still buried inside the younger boy, he wasted no time in throwing Dave's legs open almost painfully wide, gripping the backs of his knees and pounding him hard, loving that harsh sound of there bodies meeting and the way dave was uncontrolably moaning his name and withering from the amount of pleasure, gripping those sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white, back arching high evn as Bro lifted him to angle himself differently. the new possition had dave panting hard, "fuuuck i can't...im really close."  
>Bro was about to slow down let Dave calm down but suddenly Daves back arched and he made a deliciouis noise as he came between their bodies, Bro groaned as the muscels around he=im clenched and spasmed almost bringing him too his release but not quite. he held stil watching dave come down from his high "gogdamnit man im sorry." Dave hissed shuttering as Bro shifted "we'll work on it." he went to move away, take care of himself later or some shit, Dave had so much stimulation in one day at this point it might be painful.<br>"keep going."Dave moaned his finger slipping over his stomach, sliding through his own cum, he grinned as he raised his digits to Bro's lips, loving the shocked expression "i said fuck me." he pressed his fingers into the others mouth easily, and recieving a hard thrust in response "fuck yes..." Dave's eyes rolled up as Bro nipped at his appendages softly, "Bro shove Dave away "i think i know your game now lil bro" Brodderick grinned as he pulled out of dave and forcefully moved him on to his stopmach and onto his knees, face planted into the others mattress and he gripped a wad of blond hair and plowed into the other, If Dave hadnt sounded enough like a bitch before he deffinately did now, his entire frame shook as he moaned and almost sobbed, fingers clawing the sheets, teeth sunk into a bright sky blue smuppet's back.  
>Bro groaned at the sight, loving how amazing Dave felt, never had it felt this good to be with someone, it all most disgusted him that the best fuck of his life was his younger bro, almost but not enough to keep him from wrapping his hand around dave's erection and pulling him hard intime with his brutal thrusts, Dave arched up into him one hand finding his arm and clwing the shit out of it as he called out to Bro over and over hardly anything making sense.<br>he must be close again and Bro was amused by this of course, obviously Dave could handle to much awesomely cool at once, he pulled back trying to rlax a little as he felt his own climax drawing closer, he barely managed to get his arm back as he gripped dave's hips and grinned down at the other slowing his thrusts "don't...stop!"  
>"i'm not...spread your self for me."<br>"what the f-uck man?"Dave could barely breath he was about to get up but bro held him down "you like the humilation shit right? i want you to take your hands and grab your ass and spread yourself so i can watch myself fuck you."  
>Dave swallowed hard as a wave of pleasure wracked his spine and his dick pulsed hard "now!" Bro laid a hard slam to Daves backside making him gasp and moan, he slowly complied, laying on his chest and turning his face to the door as he took each butt check in one hand and pulled the aprt, his cock strianing at the sensations and embarassed feelings.<br>"wider."  
>Dave whimpered as he pulled himself open harder slamming his eyes shut as Bro chuckled darkly and Thrust hard into him.<br>"your so fuckin pretty dave."  
>the blondes toes curled as his prostate was hit with a thrust, bros movements slow on the withdrawl and hard on the intake. building slowly.<br>"a kinky mother fucker too..."  
>"sh-shutup."Dave moaned his blush deeper then ever.<br>"tell me you love it."  
>"fu-oh god...ok...i do."<br>Bro smirked and rode the other hard watching his dick enter Dave over and over till the erotic sight was almost to much.  
>"Broooo oooh fffuuuck."<br>Dave's voice was so hot so needy he felt himself on the edge of his orgasim, he pulled Dave up by his hair and wrapped his arms around the other, feeling dave latch onto his arms too as he pressed up against him into him, Dave cumming agian in tears and Bro fallowing suite, shooting his load deep into the other, loving the feeling of owning Dave like this, Dave shutttered as felt cum sliding his thighs when Bro pulled out of him, grinning stupidly as they both fell on to the bed and bro automatically pulled dave into him ...


End file.
